


Rooming with Roombas

by Ayumu (396Ayumu)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I am now a Roombauthor, Musashi is a pet, Musashi loves his master, POV Multiple, Pet Roombas, Roombas, Yamato loves his roomba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/396Ayumu/pseuds/Ayumu
Summary: A normal day for Nikaidou Yamato and Nikaidou Musashi. Just a short story about a man and his roomba.





	Rooming with Roombas

**Author's Note:**

> I made an AO3 account just for this (but this will probably not be the end).

It's a new day. Musashi wakes up, only to find his green-haired master looking down at him. His master smiles.

“Good morning, Musashi. Get ready for a walk.”

Musashi loves morning walks! His master is usually busy, so they don't get to go out together often. He hasn't gone out in a while because of that. For some reason, his master's friends don't want to take him out on walks, so that's also a no-go. Even though Musashi likes them, specially the orange one, as he can see his face better than the others'. And the girl: she calls him “Musashi-san”, how could he not like her?

But he only likes them! His master is still the best person in the entire world! Musashi brings his thoughts back to his master and runs around him for a while, expressing his happiness.

After the morning walk is over, Musashi feels refreshed. His master must now go to work so he says goodbye, bumping into his feet, in his own awkward way.

“See you later, Musashi”, his master smiles fondly at him.

A soft _clack_ sound indicates Musashi that his master has left through the insurmountable obstacle. For some reason, that obstacle is useless in front of his master, a fact that only adds to the wonder and admiration Musashi feels towards him.

Now, though, comes the most important part of Musashi's day. He must guard their Chamber of Living. He must patrol it, get rid of any suspicious objects, and make sure everything is on its right place. Musashi takes his duty very seriously. He meticulously inspects every centimeter of the room. Every millimeter. It is of extreme importance that he disposes of each and every danger in existence within the Chamber of Living. It is his opportunity to repay his master for his kindness and he must seize it or he will feel like he doesn't deserve him.

Patrolling uses up a lot of endurance, specially so if it concerns furry floor. Dangers can hide behind every green strand, so this part requires more attention and care. It also feels specially treacherous today. Musashi has not replenished his vitality since before the walk so he is tired. He spins around and heads for his Personal Base of Resting.

Musashi has consumed so many menaces today and fulfilled his role correctly. He is therefore happy and can sleep peacefully, without a care.

 

**~♯~**

 

It's a new day. Yamato wakes up, puts his glasses on and looks towards his roomba only to find that it is still charging. He realizes it must be because Ryu had been there the previous day, and they had played with it late into the night, exhausting its batteries.

Yamato leaves the roomba for now and heads to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He finds that someone left food for him. Probably Mitsuki. He is grateful and happy, as that means he has time to walk his roomba.

After eating breakfast, he goes back to his room while humming quietly and finds, as expected, that his roomba is fully charged. Yamato bends down and lightly presses the power button. A few beeping noises greet him: everything is working properly. He smiles while looking at it.

“Good morning, Musashi. Get ready for a walk.”

The roomba is now fully operational, and it buzzes around Yamato, almost as if expressing happiness.

After the morning walk is over, Yamato feels relaxed. He can tell that today will be a good day. Something is whirring close to his feet and nudging them. Yamato loves it when his roomba does that, so a light smile appears on his lips.

“See you later, Musashi”, he says reluctantly, as he must go to work.

A soft _clack_ sound rings when he closes the room's door. Yamato then heads off to a good but tiring day.

“I'm home, Musashi.” Yamato greets his roomba while opening the door, but finds that his roomba is charging at its base.

“ _Strange”_ , he thinks, _“Musashi woke up late today, so why did his battery get drained so quickly?”_

Yamato recalls that, while Ryu was there, they drank and ate snacks, so the carpet was probably dirty. He chuckles, having realized the reason his roomba is charging. Yamato picks up his roomba and starts cleaning its filters.

“Good job, Musashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I wrote a fic centered on Yamato's roomba. I hope you had fun reading it!
> 
> Many thanks to [einsKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/einskai) for the title! (Go read their works. They are awesome.)


End file.
